10 out of 10
by bapjuseyo
Summary: hanya fic singkat yang didedikasikan untuk kalian para shipper mereka. jj couple. JbxJr aka BNior aka Jaebum x Jinyoung. GOT7 fanfic


_Dorkyeol proudly present_

10점 만점에 10점

JB x JR

a.k.a JJ couple / Bnior

.

.

.

Satu hal yang paling Jaebum tidak sukai adalah ketika Jinyoung yang selaku _chairmate_ -nya selalu cerewet soal nilai-nilai mata pelajaran Jaebum yang sebagian besar di bawah enam.

.

.

.

.

"Jaebum _hyung!_ "

Panggil seorang lelaki manis saat melihat teman sebangkunya menampakan batang hidungnya tepat pukul setengah tujuh di kelas.

Sang empunya nama tak memperdulikan panggilan itu seraya berjalan menuju bangkunya dan langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas mejanya.

"tumben sekali kau datang pagi. Sepertinya hari ini akan turun salju." Ledeknya.

Memang ini masih terbilang pagi karena jadwal masuk jam pertama itu pukul setengah delapan. Dan biasanya Jaebum akan datang lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

Ngomong- ngomong, itu Jinyoung. Lelaki yang notabenenya adalah _chairmate_ Jaebum. Wajahnya manis serta pintar. Jaebum akui itu. Apalagi saat ia bersikeras memanggil Jaebum dengan sebutan _hyung_ dengan alasan mereka terlahir dengan jarak 7 bulan.

Satu hal yang Jaebum paling benci adalah ketika ia berceloteh tak henti-hentinya tentang nilai Jaebum yang hampir semuanya di bawah 6. Kecualikan untuk pelajaran olahraga. Jaebum sudah _pro_ soal itu.

"Jaebum _hyung!"_ Jinyoung menusuk-nusukan telunjuknya pada pada pinggang Jaebum. Bermaksud untuk membangunkannya.

Tak ada respon dari sang _chairmate,_ Jinyoung semakin gencar menusuk-nusuk pinggangnya. Bahkan kini ia mencubit-cubit kecil lengan Jaebum.

Dengan (amat) terpaksa, Jaebum mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah Jinyoung.

"ada apa Jinyoungie? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang tidur?"

Jinyoung tersenyum menampakan deretan giginya.

"tak ada. Aku hanya mau memberitahu kalau hari ini tidak ada guru yang akan mengajar karena ada rapat dengan murid-murid organisai mengenai acara sekolah." Jelas Jinyoung.

"baguslah kalau begitu. Aku mau tidur dulu."

Baru saja akan menelungkupkan kepalanya, Jinyoung menahan kepalanya.

"beritahu aku dulu berapa nilaimu saat ujian minggu lalu."

Jaebum berdecak sebal. Tuhkan. Pasti Jinyoung akan menginterogasinya hari ini. Jaebum sangat yakin itu.

"setidaknya biarkan aku tidur dulu, Park Jinyoung."

"salah sendiri kenapa datang pagi-pagi begini."

"ini bukan salahku. Ini salah _alarm_ ku yang terlalu cepat berbunyi."

"yasudah tidur saja dulu. Sehabis itu isi kertas ini."

Jinyoung meletakan secarik kertas di atas meja Jaebum dan pergi keluar kelas.

Benar-benar sifat seorang Jinyoung.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini kelas di pulangkan lebih cepat karena alasan rapat tadi. Jinyoung yang baru selesai 'bertamu' ke kelas lain pun kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tas dan secarik kertas yang ia berikan pada Jaebum tadi pagi.

Ia berdecak saat melihat bangku sebelahnya telah kosong tanpa Jaebum beserta tasnya. Dasar manusia itu. Datang paling terlambat, tapi pulang paling semangat.

Pandangannya terhenti saat melihat secarik kertas di mejanya. Tak lupa sebatang coklat di taruh di atasnya agar kertas itu tidak terbang karena angin.

"coklat siapa ini?"

Jinyoung kemudian duduk dan mulai membaca kertas itu perlahan. Kertas yang awalnya bertuliskan semua mata pelajaran, dan Jaebum di haruskan mengisi berapa nilai yang ia dapat saat ujian kemarin.

 _Bahasa : 6/10_

 _Sejarah : 5.7/10_

 _Matematika : 4/10_

Jinyoung berdecak kagum melihat nilai Jaebum. Tolong. Ini hanyalah majas ironi yang menggambarkan betapa buruknya nilai yang Jaebum dapat.

 _Sosiologi : 7.4/10_

 _Kimia : 7.8/10_

Wow. Ada peningkatan sepertinya.

Jinyoung terus membaca kertas itu hingga tiba dimana ia membaca dua nilai terakhir. Nilai yang membuat ia kaget bukan main.

Tulisan itu. Tulisan yang Jaebum tambahkan sendiri.

.

.

.

 _skala kecerewetan Park Jinyoung : 9.9/10_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Skala untuk mencintai Park Jinyoung : 10/10_

.

.

.

.

 _ **End!**_

 _ **a/n**_

 **Berakhir dengan tidak elit dan tidak jelas HAHAHAHA!**

 **Btw diriku sedang rindu sekali dengan dua orang ini hihix.**

 **EHEHEH BTW YUGYEOM MAKIN ADUHAY AJA YAAH WADUU GA KUADH DD**

 **OKESIP TOLONG DI ABAIKAN.**

 **EH GILS KU GABISA POST FF INI UDAH SEBULAN LEBIH:((**

 **yuk kenal lebih dekat dengan yeol^^ twitter/ig:mjupxo**

 **Oke sekian dari saya. mari belajar menghargai^^**

 _ **Mind to review(s)?**_


End file.
